poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Clone Equines
Attack of the Clone Equines is another movie that's the start of season 2 in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles. Summery When an unknown assassin is trying to kill Sunset Shimmer. Chris is assign to protect her, but as he does he has romantic feelings for her. Meanwhile, Blythe is on the hunt for the killer which turned out to be a host of creating equine clones! And the Nightmares have increased their battle droids army to make it almost impossible for the Republic to control. Plot Opening crawl/Platform attack! The film opens up with a opening crawl after Bellwether Strikes Back: The Return of Godzilla!, and a royal shuttle starts making a landing on the landing platform, but however it exploded! And Sunset Shimmer runs to her decoy and she dies by telling her she had failed. And Sunrise tells her that she's in danger, and Sunset Shimmer claims that she hadn't come to Canterlot. A royal guard that the vote is very important, and tells the Shimmers to come but Sunset is frozen at the sight of her dead decoy. Till Sunrise tells her to come on, and she does. At Canterlot Castle/Team Griffin/Eeveelution arrive Meanwhile, at Canterlot Castle. The royals, and a few of our heroes have an argument about the split Republic. And Shining Armor says that if negotiations fail, there won't be enough Jedi to protect the Republic, and Princess Luna says that the Dark Side clouds everything and it is hard to see the future. Then, a Royal Guard captain appears on a hologram and tells Celestia that they have arrived, and Celestia tells him to let them in. And closes the meeting and discuss it later. And Sunset Shimmer, Sunrise, and the royal guards come in, the team welcome them inside and Luna tells them that she sensed the attack on the platform, but Sunset Shimmer asks who was behind the attack. Twilight tells her that the police are investigating the scene, but Sunset Shimmer claims that Trixie is behind the attack. But Cadance tells her that she's a Sith, and not an assassin. But Princess Celestia tells her that she will be protected by Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and she made arrangements to it. Sunset Shimmer has doubts about the idea, but thinks it's an okay idea. In the elevator, Team Griffin/Eeveelution and the Griffin Family are nervous about their assignment. But Brian tells them not to worry, but Chris is worried never the less. The elevator reaches the top floor and they exit it. And Sunrise greets them. As they walk into the room and greet Sunset, and she notices that Chris has gotten quite handsome. Chris tells her she's grown more beautiful. And the 2 look at each other for a little bit, till they sit down. And discuss the matter, which makes Chris butt in. And he will tell her that they'll find out who's trying to kill Sunset, and bring who ever it is to justice. While that goes on, Sunset goes to her bedroom to go retire. Chris then notes she hardly knows him, but Lois tells her she'll warm up to him soon. But Chris has doubts. The assassins/Chase through Canterlot Then, somewhere outside of Canterlot, at the quieter part of the city, there were 2 assassins. One of them was a mare and explains about they've used a decoy. So one of them gives the mare a bottle with a Japanese hornet inside. And orders the mare to use it for her next attempt to kill Sunset, but warns her to be careful handling the hornet, it's venom can shut down the nervous system and kill. Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Chris and Brian are keeping on guard and BB-8 is in Sunset's room to trigger an alarm system if someone breaks in. Chris doesn't like it, and soon they were talking muffled as Sunset Shimmer was asleep. Then, the mare assassin puts the hornet tube in a floating droid and heads to the hotel. Chris and Brian then start talking about dreams, and how Chris explains that he can't stop thinking about Marguerite. As Brian tells him that he needs to let his feelings about Marguerite, then the probe droid arrives and makes a hotel in Sunset's window in her room and releases the Hornet. As it buzzes around the room, BB-8 wakes up and shines his light all around the room but couldn't find what was making the buzzing. So he shuts down, then the Hornet creeps from under the bed and starts climbing up the side. Brian and Chris were still talking till they sensed the wasp, and Chris races into the room and kills it, then Brian sees the droid and jumps out the window and grabs on to it as it flies around. Chris then races out and hops into a speeder and flies off after Brian. As Brian flies above still hanging on the probe droid, the mare then sees him with her binoculars. In which she grabs her blaster rifle and shoots him down and flies away in a speeder. Then Chris flies in and catches Brian and chases after the mare's speeder, but after a few failed attempts. They've finally lost her. So then Chris jumps out and grabs on to her shuttle. He then draws his Saber and tries to cut into the speeder, but it flies out of his grip but Brian catches it. As Chris reaches inside the hole he cut open and grabs the mare's blaster pistol and makes her shoot the controls and then her shuttle crashes into a pub. As Brian then flies in and cuts off her horn. And the mare is weak, and they brought her outside to the back. As they question her, she explains that she was hired by a bounty hunter, but before she can say who it is, she's shot with a poison dart! And Brian takes a look at it. Chris and Blythe's assignments The next morning, Blythe is assigned to hunt down the killer, and Chris is assigned to protect Sunset Shimmer. And then, at the hotel Chris tells her that it won't take Blythe long to find the killer. Then, at the local shuttle station, Sunset tells Sunrise she'll be okay. Sunrise agrees but still has a few doubts. As Brian tells Chris that he must do anything either notify Brian or the council. And the shuttle leaves. Blythe goes under investigation/Back to Chris and Sunset Meanwhile, Blythe goes to visit Zecora who's training younglings. And asks her for assistance in help of her lost planet. So Zecora and the younglings decided to help her. As Blythe puts out a map of planets, and points out the planet's location. And it was Kamino! Arriving at Kamino/At the Lakehouse Blythe then flies for Kamino, and meets the prime minister. And he asks why Blythe is all the way out on Kamino, and she tells him that she's looking for something. The Prime Minister then tells her that 2000 clone equines are on the way to be made. Blythe is confused about this and asks why there are clone equines being made. The Prime Minister explains that they were requested by an equine bounty hunter named: "Rogue". Blythe asks about Rogue, so the Prime Minister decided to chat about it. Later with Chris and Sunset Shimmer, they've arrived on Naboo. Sunset explains that she loves the water, and guesses the names of the birds singing, but Chris explains that sand is rough and irratating. And explains everything is soft and smoove. Sunset looks at Chris, and Chris looks at her and they kiss. Then Sunset pulls away and said she shouldn't done that. And Chris apologizes. The Equine clones/Chris and Sunset Shimmer have fun Back on Kamino, The Prime Minister tells Blythe about the Equine Clones being predesesors of the Clone Troopers. As they have growth acceleration too. And soon she gasps for the sight, there were gathering around. Then it cuts back to Sunset and Chris at a meadow, As Sunset is telling Chris about politicians, and Chris tells her that they need a system for the politicians and sit down, and discuss the matter. And then all come to an agrement, but Sunset points out that not everyone agrees. Chris then points out that they should be made to agree, by someone wise. And Sunset says that Chris is making fun of way, but Chris denies it and states he'd be too frightened to tease a new princess in training. Sunset gigles at this. Then Chris tries riding on a Bison, but tumbles off. And he lays on the ground as Sunset runs over but when she turns him over, Chris starts laughing as they both hug each other and roll on the ground laughing. Meeting Rogue and Leo/Chris explains his feelings/Chris' nightmare Back on Kamino, The Prime Minister takes Blythe to an appartment and the door is answerted by a white colt. And The Prime Minister asks if his father is home, which the colt replies yes, and welcomes them inside as a White stallion walks out from a closet. As the Prime Minister introduces Blythe to him. Blythe tells him that the Clone Army is impressive. But The Stallion notes that he is simply a normal equine just trying to make his way in the universe, as Blythe asks if he's ever been far as Canterlot or anywhere close to it. Rogue replies he's only been by there once or twice. And Blythe asks if he knows that someone that who started the equine clones. But Rogue denies it. And Rogue then explains he was recruited by a mare called "Nyx". And then asks what she thinks of the clone army and Blythe tells him that they're really impressive. And she looks forward to seeing them in action. And thanks Rogue for his time, and leaves. As Rogue tells Leo to pack his things, for they're leaving. Back in Naboo, Chris and Sunset have dinner, as Chris is talking about "Aggressive Nogotiations", which Sunset asks about, as Chris explains it's nogotiations with a Lightsaber. Chris then Force lifts a pear from Sunset's plate and cuts it and then Force floats the peice onto her fork. Then as the 2 sit in a lounge in front of a fireplace, Chris tells Sunset that from the moment he met her, not a day went by with him thinking about her. And now that he's with her, he's in agony. And the closer he gets, the worse it gets. And having a thought of not being near her, makes him hard to breath, and he's haunted by the kiss Sunset should've given him. As his heart is beating, hoping the kiss won't become a scar. And Sunset is in his very soul, as Chris asks what he should do and that he'll do anything she asks. Later that night, Chris is having trouble sleeping, as he's having a nightmare about Marguerite. Chris then awakens with a start, and then next morning, Chris is gazing out to sky as Sunset comes in and was about to leave, but he tells her not too. Sunset asks what's wrong, and ask if Chris had a nighmtare, Chris explains Jedi don't have nightmares, but unset tells him that she heard him last night. So Chris explains that his nightmare was about Marguerite, and she is suffering through pain. Chris then tells Sunset he has to go and help her, but Sunset states she'll go with him. Blythe vs. Rogue/Arriving at Earth Back on Kamino, Blythe comes in to stop Rogue form leaving the planet. As she ignites her saber, while Rogue draws his 2 blasters. As Rogue starts up his jetpack and starts shooting at Blythe, while she blocks each blaster bolt. But then Rogue flies beind a tower anf fires his rocket launcher at Blythe, sending her flying back, as Leo starts up the ship and turns its turrets at Blythe and shoots at her. But then as Rogue comes back down, she Force leaps up and kicks him down, diarming him of his Blasters. As the 2 break out into a physical fight, but then Blythe is knocked down as Rogue flies above her and lassos her by her hands with one of his cables. As he drags her across the platform, but then Blythe quickly rolls next to a post and wraps the cable around it, and pulls, making Rogue crash into the platform and lose his jetpack. But as Blythe races for him, he grabs one of his Blasters and tries to shoot her but Blythe jumps into him and knocks him over the side, but is dragged with him, as they slide down the side, Rogue deploys grappling blades on his arm and ctaches onto the sith of the building while Blythe dangles down from the cable over the sea. As her weight drags Rogue closer to the edge, but then he releaes the cable, sending Blythe falling, but then she unwinds it and then uses it to grap onto another platform to catch herself and then swing onto a walkway. As Rogue climbs back up and runs into his ship as Leo starts it and flies it away just as Blythe races back to the landing platform, but as the ship takes off, she throws a tracker device onto it. And the ship flies away. Meanwhile, Chris and Sunset fly back to Earth, where they land at a ship port. Where they head to meet up with Vinny Griffin. As Chris asks him where he can find Marguerite, and Vinny asks if he went to Mr. and Mrs. Pewterschmidt. Which Chris says he hasn't so he and Sunset head to their house. Asteroid chase/At the Pewterschmidt house/Chris' hunt for Marguerite Meanwhile with Blythe, she is flying right behind Rogue and Leo's ship as they heading to another planet. But then Leo notices Blythe on their tail, so Rogue flies into the asteroid belt and Blythe followed him. But then Rogue starts droping sonic bombs which start exploding and sending Shockwaves outs as Blythe uses evasive manuvors to avoid them. But then Rogue and Leo fly into an astriod and then hide behind one on the other side as Blythe flies out and then they chase her as Rogue fires the lasers at Blythe's Jedi cruiser, which takes a hit. As Rogue fires a few missiles, Blythe does more spinning and fancy tricks but the missile keeps on her. So then she has sacrificed her spare parts for her life. As the missile blows them up, while Rogue and Leo fly of, but Blythe hides on a stray asteriod while Rogue and Leo's ship flies onto the planet and into a landing bay. Then Blythe leaves the asteriod and flies on the planet's surface herself and notices several Federation ships along the way as she lands on a cliffside. Back on Erath, Chris and Sunset arrive at the Pewterschmit's place, and meet up with Little Bear and his friends. As Chris asks if is Marguerite here. But Little Bear explains that they better come in doors. When they head indoors, they meet Carter and Barbara Pewterschmidt. Carter then explains to Chris about the raptors, it was just before dawn, they came out of nowhere. Marguerite was out at dawn, they cut her legs with their tallons. And then the raptors dragged her away. So Chris then hops on a speeder and drives off to find her, As he searches, he stops at random locations to ask for directions, and each time he starts again, as he continues the search. Blythe's discovery/Chris' anger Back on Geonosis, Blythe comes into a huge cave. And as she enters it, she hears the sound of machinery. She then peers from an opening to find a huge droid factory, and then heads down a fleet of stairs, where she watches a group approaching, which consists of the Nightmare Family, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, and the Dazzlings. As Blythe stays hidden in the shadows, she overhears about the assasination of Sunset Shimmer; (when the girls believed she is a traitor). And then hears of a massive droid army under construction. Blythe then heads up into a secret part in the ceiling and listens above, as The Villains are in a meeting with the others. As Nightmare Moon talks about their plan. As Suri notes how the droid army will soon become so big, that the Jedi will be overwhelmed and killed. Back on Earth, Chris finds the raptor terratory and scops down. He then slowly sneaks his way into the teritory, and he finds her. But, she was severly scratched up by the raptors. And she is suprised to see Chris and tells him that he looks handsome. But she is slowly losing her breath, then she dies. Chris stares in shock and sadness and then he slowly gorws angry as he looks to the raptors. And then he ignites his saber and kills 2 of them! The other raptors start charging him, but Chris kills them one-by-one as they charge him. In Canterlot, Princess Luna senses this and Brian asks her what's worng. Luna explains that Chris is in deep pain and suffering. And he's causing lots of death Back on Geonosis/Chris' dark side revealed Meanwhile on Geonosis, Blythe is trying to get a communications signal going, but due to the damage her shuttle took, it isn't receiving a return signal, or getting contact with Canterlot. So then he goes to contact Chris on Naboo, only to find he isn't there. So then after widening the range, she finds him on Earth. But unknown to her, she is being watched. As she then starts transmiting the message, which is picked up by BB-8. just then Chris returns, carrying Marguerite is a bag, as he carries her into the house. Then later on, Sunset brings Chris some food. And he tells her that why Marguerite has to die, and why he coulnd't save her. And then Chris reveals how he killed the Velociraptors, but he not only killed the males, he also killed the females and younglings. And states he hates them, as he falls to her knees and weeps, as Sunset sits newxt to him and notes that angry is a nature in humans. But Chris states that since he's a jedi, he should be better than that, as he continues to weep, while Sunset comforts him. Marguerite's funeral/Blythe's message Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, and Blythe's conversation/The rescue plan At the droid factory The execution arena/the big battle! The lightsaber duel/Luna vs. Nightmare Moon & King Sombra On Coruscant/The end Trivia *This film is based off of the movie: "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones". *Sunset Shimmer, Sunrise Shimmer, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Trixie, and The Dazzlings guest star in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of Rogue, Leo, and Neptune. Scenes *Opening crawl/Platform attack! *At Canterlot Castle/Team Griffin/Eeveelution arrive *The assassins/Chase through Canterlot *Chris and Blythe's assignments *Blythe goes under investigation/Back to Chris and Sunset *Arriving at Kamino/At the Lakehouse *The Equine clones/Chris and Sunset Shimmer have fun *Meeting Rogue and Leo/Chris explains his feelings/Chris' nightmare *Blythe vs. Rogue/Arriving at Earth *Asteroid chase/At the Pewterschmidt house/Chris' hunt for Marguerite *Blythe's discovery/Chris' anger *Back on Geonosis/Chris' dark side revealed *Marguerite's funeral/Blythe's message *Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, and Blythe's conversation/The rescue plan *At the droid factory *The execution arena/the big battle! *The lightsaber duel/Luna vs. Nightmare Moon & King Sombra *On Coruscant/The end Soundtrack #Star Wars opening theme (for the opening crawl) #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clone - Zam the Assassin/Pursuit Through Couruscant (during the assassin's first strike, and chase sequence) # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles